Flaming Love
by DeathBladeVI
Summary: Finn finally gets over Princess Bubblegum and starts a beautiful new relationship with Flame Princess. But with war happening, a jealous princess, and humans reappearing, what will Finn do? And a black dragon seems to mix things up... Finn X Flame Princess. Rewrite of Flame in Her Heart.
1. Who Was She?

**I am rewriting Flame in Her Heart. I have better writing skills than about six months ago, so I am going to rewrite it. Please don't kill me. I am deleting Flame in Her Heart and The Flame War, and rewriting it. **

The boy cried softly. So many months, years that he had shown his love for the pink haired princess, the one that smelled and tasted of bubblegum. His heart was cracked in half, for his love didn't love him back. The river of tears sprouted from his blue and green eyes, soaking the portrait once more.

"Uh stop tears!" he cried out, beating his tear ducts with angry fists. His blue shirt was dirty, from the hours he spent on the ground crying. His white hat with the bear ears was next to him, his golden hair cut short. He continued to sob, tears pouring despite his wishes. He rolled over in his crying, trying to keep the tears from flowing.

He then got up, still crying, and went over to the bathroom near where he was crying. The moon was out, silver light shining through the window of the Fort. The giant tree that housed the house of Finn, the Hero of OOO. The hero had fallen, and was having difficulty getting up. Opening the door, the boy turned on the faucet, and let the water flow. Splashing some on himself, he looked in the mirror.

"Finn. You are a hero. You cannot let the princess do this to you. Though you love her, you must let her go. I have to let her go-" his little pep talk to himself abruptly ended when he heard a door slam.

"Finn!" he heard a familiar voice cry out. He opened the door to reveal a yellow Bulldog running into it. He then slammed the door behind him, running towards the dog. Both of them slammed into each other, quite comically.

"What's the matter Jake?" asked Finn. His tears were not flowing, but his eyes were red, and his cheeks wet from the hours of crying.

"It's about to get hot!" Jake panted, obviously from running for a long time.

"What do you mean it's going to get hot?" asked Finn. Suddenly the window where the moonlight was showing through grew brighter. Rushing to the window, he saw a massive creature swirling with flames. Never mind that it was the flames. Standing at least forty feet tall, it was growing taller than the tree Fort, colors as bright as day, orange mixed with red, and a very angry face at the top.

"Finn!" the creature cried out. Sending a wave of flames, it impacted on the Fort, setting it on fire. Embers landed on the portrait of the bubblegum princess. The embers burned the portrait like it was nothing, completely burning it into ashes. The sweet gum that used to belong to the bubblegum princess that was now Finn's burned as well.

Finn lost it. The objects that were given to him from Princess Bubblegum, the princess that he loved and cherished, the one that he hoped to love. Though she did not love him now, he had the will to wait. But the way it burned, it reminded him at how the Princess laughed at him, how she had burned any chance of love between them. He hated the creature for it, for unlocking the wave of memories that he had desperately wanted to lock up and forget.

"I'll kill you!" his rage got the better of him. Grabbing the remnants of the gum, he went to the window. Suddenly, he heard the whistles of rockets. _The bottle rockets that Princess Bubblegum..._he then saw as the water from the rockets impact the creature, steam rising from where the water hit it. Laughing, he then saw as the creature rapidly recede into another form, and as it grew smaller and smaller, he saw what it truly was.

A girl. A girl made of fire, with swirling fires raging, colorful mixtures of orange and red. She was a little heavy, but was still curvy and she captured Finn's eyes. A gleam in Finn's eye appeared, one of love at first sight. He felt something that he never felt before, not even with Princess Bubblegum. An orange dress hugged her curves excellently, and she appeared to be his age. A gem was on her forehead, and it glowed with power.

She was then falling, and Finn, seeing that was happen, leaped onto the window. Grabbing the gum, he mushed together and stuck it to the wall of the Tree Fort. Hanging onto it for support, he caught the falling beauty in one arm while holding onto the gum. Water pelted both of their bodies, dripping down both their bodies. The girl had turned into a dull maroon, and she shuddered.

"So beautiful..." and he jumped back into the room. He then let the girl onto the floor gently, caressing her with care. The heat of the room seemed to engulf her with aid, and she started to stir.

"What...what happened?" she asked to nobody in particular. Suddenly she saw Finn, and anger flared her in her eyes.

"You! What's wrong with me? Huh? You don't like me?" she said, her anger burning. Finn saw the anger burning in her eyes, and suddenly, he felt bliss. He wanted to kiss her and hold her, and play Beemo with her. He then stammered out the only thing he could say.

"I like you!" he blurted out, his mouth saying what his heart was feeling.

"Huh?" she said in confusion, a bright blush, brighter than the ever glorious sun, appeared on her cheeks. Flames seemed to die down, but then she collected herself, and her hair turned into a bright orange tingled with red.

"What's wrong with you!" she shouted, before slapping him on the face. Dying embers danced on the floor as the slap left a bright mark on his face. Her angry eyes danced in the reflection of his solemn eyes.

"Don't mess with me ever again." she warned sternly, before flying out of the room. The streaks of flame escaped out the window, and Finn looked at her, before looking at Jake. Jake was staring out the same window, fear evident in his eyes.

"Who was that?" asked Finn, when the fear passed. She stirred warm feelings in him, and Finn didn't even know her name!

"The Princess of the Fire Kingdom." Jake said, fear still evident in his eyes and his voice.

Turning his head towards the window, he saw the faint outline of the Flame Princess that had just escaped the Tree Fort and with is heart. His heart sped up as he thought of her, his eyes screamed of love for her. He turned toward Jake slowly, as if not wanting to break his line of sight for the lovely flame elemental.

"Dude," pausing for a moment, I think I have a crush."

He then turned his head towards the window, and saw the red and orange outline disappear, in the direction of the forest.

"What do you know of her man?" Finn asked. Jake turned his head, as if remembering things about Flame Princess.

"I tried to hook you two up, and try to get you over your Princess Bubblegum problem. But man, she's evil!" he said, his hands up as in protest of Finn's declaration.

"You shut your dirty mouth!" Finn said, and imitating Flame Princess, he slapped Jake playfully, and Jake panicked.

"Dirty?!" he said, and started to lick his mouth. Finn laughed, before looking out the window again.

"No really man, her dad said she was evil!" Jake said once more, his hands flaying again. Finn looked at him with a serious face. The slap mark was there, just faded, but Finn decided to wear like a badge of honor.

"Nah man. I peeked beyond her burning gaze. I noshed with her soul. She ain't evil. She's passionate. Help me track her down." Finn said, sadness and gladness mixed in his voice. He had gazed into her eyes, wanting to kiss her, love her for who she was. She wasn't evil, no matter what anybody else said. She was to be his, if she wanted to. And when she said if he liked her, he liked her. Even though she had said only two sentences to him, he wanted to be her, he wanted to cherish and love her more than the Princess of the Candy Kingdom.

"Hmmm." Jake muttered. Finn looked at him with a look of desperation.

"Jake. Please. I really like her man. I got over Princess Bubblegum." and with those words, Finn felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. No more would Princess Bubblegum haunt him. Only the Princess of the Fire Kingdom. The fire that once drove him, Princess Bubblegum, was now extinguished. But a new one sprouted up, and started to burn in his heart.

The fire of love was now being fed by Flame Princess. And he needed to win her over.

* * *

In a land far to the north, where the forest is impassable to the creatures and inhabitants of OOO, was a grand castle. Several towers rose as the sun started to rise in the early morning. A banner swayed lazily in the wind, bearing a black dragon on a red background. Several guards dressed in mail and leather patrolled the towers, the great stone buildings overseeing some of the only paths that lead to the land.

The early morning fog concealed the castle, with a moat created an obstacle between it and land. A grand stone bridge, over six hundred feet in length, was the only way to get to the castle easily. Three guards dressed in mail and armed with spears, bearing the dragon on their armor, were guarding the bridge.

In the castle was a grand throne room. A throne, finely created with gold and jewels, was at the far end. Ladies and Lords were on each side, as the red carpet leading to the throne was rolled out. Black curtains covered the windows, while several knights in steel grey plate armor where standing guard in front of the throne. Black cloaks fluttered as they walked toward the entrance to the throne room.

A fat man, dressed in fine robes walked next to them. Unfurling a scroll, he rose his voice.

"All hail King Tristian of the Kingdom of Redora, the Lord of OOO, and the heir to the World!" he shouted out, and hushes fell over the Ladies and Lords on the sides of the room. The doors were opened by one of the black cloaked knights, and came a finely dressed man. Wearing robes only fit for a king, the man had one blue eye and one green eye. Golden hair was messy, but presentable, with a iron throne on top of his head. A golden beard trimmed slightly was also present, and by his side, a golden haired lady, one of the most beautiful women in the world, strolled by him, attached by the arm.

Striding towards the throne, he sat down, with his wife next to him in a comfortable chair. The six knights then closed the doors, and the herald cried out" First petitioner!"

The first petitioner was a finely dressed Lord in black robes, with golden trimmings. Black hair curled down to his neck, and his brown eyes glittered with respect.

"Your Grace and Your Grace, my troops are ready. All five thousand of Black Watch's finest are yours, save the ones that are harvesting the fall crop, and the ones I must leave as a garrison." the Lord then curtsied.

"Thank you Lord Fallbrook, for your great contributions to the cause of humanity. Once the lands known as the Candy Kingdom fall, great gifts will be presented to you." the king spoke with a powerful voice, one that spoke volumes of experience, hardship, and anguish. Barely anyone knew that fourteen years ago, he had to abandon the only son he had in order to escape the goblin bandits that had flushed them out from their home.

The lord then bowed, and the herald stepped up again, and with great elegance, unfurled the scroll again.

"Next petitioner!" the herald cried out, and a lowly landed knight, one of the few not serving the lords, but that was directly under the king, stepped forward.

"Your Grace. The scouts have come back from the lands to the south. We have news that you might want to hear." the knight said. The King looked with vague interest, not even caring. But he was the King, so he had to pay attention.

"Your Grace, the scouts come back with reports that a human boy, around the age of fourteen, was seen living in a Tree, or the Tree Fort, as they call it, and that he had golden hair, a blue eye and a green eye. He was living with a dog, a bulldog to be exact. They call him Finn, the Hero of OOO." the knight said.

The King's head peaked in interest. Finn? Could this boy be his son he had to abandon so many years ago? The one that he had dreamed of living, but the one that he had written off as dead so many years ago. He didn't to be relieved, happy, or worried.

He was relieved that the son he had to abandon in order to survive, lived. He was happy that he was doing well and that he had a dog to keep him company.

But he was worried. That the son he lost so many years ago was too deeply rooted with the creatures, the abominations of the land of OOO. He had to reeducate him, in order to make sure that he did not oppose the war he was about to launch in order to reclaim the lands that was once lost to the humans. The land that his son now inhabited were going to be returned to their rightful owners and heirs.

"Send a squadron of knights to bring him back. If he resists, knock him out and restraint him. I want to see my son with my very eyes." and the knight nodded. He then bowed, muttering Your Grace, before leaving the room.

King Tristian Severus Washington was truly happy. Happy because he was going to fulfill his father's dream of a united world. Happy because the abominations that inhabited his people's rightful land would perish. But he was most happy because his son was found again.

And this time, he wouldn't abandon him for anything.

**So a lot different huh? Still basic premise, but now a lot better written. I'll keep the first one up for one more day before tearing it down and The Fire War. Please review, and do what you guys do best! Enjoy the fic! I will be back tomorrow with the next chapter!**


	2. Forest Talk

**Like I said before, Flaming Love will be different. The plot will be different, there will be different elements. Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, and are following. **

The moon shined brightly on the dark forest. Gentle hills sloped to the north, while a lazy river drifted in the middle of the forest cutting in it half. The birds were gently singing as if not to wake anyone up at the hour. Tall trees sprouted from the ground to shade the creatures of the forest.

Finn stood at the entrance of the dark forest. Owls were hooting as the crickets began their night song. Jake was next to him, having agreed to help him find Flame Princess. The fourteen year old was giddy inside, though his face was serious and somber. The silver light basked him with glory, though he felt that he was going to be lead to his doom. His demon blooded sword was in his sheath on his back, a silver-black knife on his belt. Steel-grey greaves and bracers were strapped to his knees and wrists, protecting him against any attack. His white hat with the bear nubs was on his head as always, and he was ready to enter the dark forest, and any creature in his way would die. Well, any creature that tried to kill him.

"Are you ready Jake?" he asked, and the yellow bulldog nodded nervously. Flame Princess was one of the most dangerous and evil flame elementals in all the world, but Finn refused to believe that. He knew that she was passionate, that she was lovable like the rest of the world.

"I'll still think you're going to get your flapping gums burned off, but what the heck. Let's go." Jake said with slight fear, but Finn shook it off. Running forward, he leaped over a fallen tree, before somersaulting over a boulder. Jake stretched over the log and the boulder, while staying on the path. Following the smoke, Finn inched closer and closer towards Flame Princess. His heart started to beat erratically, his brain started to go stupid as he thought of her. He didn't see the flying bird smack straight into his chest.

"Hey watch where you going!" he yelled.

"You would be running to if you saw some girl made up of flames!" the bird yelled back, his feathers smoking a little. He then flapped away, trying to get away from the Princess of the Fire Kingdom. But the heat of the princess just made Finn want to go further in, wanting to see her again...

"Finn!" Jake yelled and Finn shook out of his trance. The forest was a blend of white and black, with the pine green of the trees melting into the background. The long and winding road started to get twisted, though Finn still saw the smoke trail. The river was nearby, Finn could hear the calm stillness of the water...and the hushed tones of a certain curious fire elemental.

Finn crept up behind the scene, Jake right next to him. Flame Princess was kneeled right next to a patch of blue flowers, which sparked with beauty and elegance. But next to her, they seemed to bathe in her radiant beauty, and Finn was mesmerized. His heart started to pound, sweat started to dribble down his back. His brain was not working right. She was so beautiful.

"So lover boy, now do you think she's evil!?" asked Jake, who was pointing to her as if she was some demon child.  
"She ain't evil man! She's innocent and curious. She's like the steam off a puppy's nose as he tries to find a piece of ham in the snow."

"A guy loses one piece of ham and he never hears the end of it!" Jake protested, and Finn just motioned for him to shut the glob up.

Flame Princess's curiosity got the better of her and she reached out slowly, and touched the flowers. She seemed surprised that the flowers sprouted up in flames, and watched them burn to a black crisp.

"Again EVIL! Who burns flowers!?" Jake threw his hands up in the air.

"She doesn't know anything outside the Fire Kingdom! Like you said, she was holed up in that glass prison most of her life! What do you expect?" asked Finn. Jake tried to say something, but didn't. Finn had made his point, and for once, was using that brain of his.

Finn looked at the beautiful fire elemental as she crawled closer to the water's edge. The clear water offered a reflection of her that gave her a great view of her. She giggled in happiness as she saw a clear image of who she was. Again curiosity crept up in her system, and she carefully lowered her hand until it hovered right above the water.

Finn saw her dip her hand into the water and she screamed in pain as steam started to rise. Worry flaring in his chest, he leapt right out of his hiding spot and ran straight towards her.

"Are you okay?" he asked in worry, and her beady black eyes stared right back at him. They flared with worry, hurt, anger, happiness, and a whole other mix of emotions.

"Why did you follow me?!" she screamed at him, and out of pure instinct, threw a massive fireball at him. Finn reacted, not even thinking, and unsheathed his red blade, blocking the fireball and deflecting right to the ground. Flame Princess looked at him in surprise, before unleashing another fireball. Finn blocked once more, the ground started to get hotter and hotter. Soon Flame Princess started to lob more and more fireballs towards him, screaming hysterically, while Finn deflected them with ease, never hurting her.

Finn then started to advance, ignoring the flames, just walking through them like they were nothing. For some reason his skin was not burning up, sweat was the only thing that dotted his face. A grim determination was shown as Finn was bathed in flames.

"What do you want from me!" she screamed once again. Finn looked at her with calmness, but with worry etched in his eyes as well. She then transformed into a wall of flames. A face appeared in the mass of flames.

"I just wanted to talk to you," he started," and clear up any confusion. When you fell into my arms, I felt like my brain went stupid. My heart just started to beat all fast and what not, and I was scared! But when I looked into your eyes, I just wanted to hug you, and care for you, and play Beemo with you! I'm just saying, that...I really like you and I think we should be together." he mumbled quickly.

Flame Princess just looked at him, her eyes starting to water with magma tears. Finn saw her glowing form brighten, and he started to feel the heat rush to his cheeks. She then slowly grew smaller and smaller, until she was in her regular form. Taking a step forward, she looked right into the eyes of the Hero.

"But...you're a human. I'm a flame elemental. It wouldn't work, it would go against all the laws of nature." she said, though Finn saw that she wanted to be with him.

"I don't care! I would do anything for you."

"You would...defy nature for me?" she asked, and her swirling vortex started to heat up. Finn, a furious blush on his face, looked at her with all his might and said the truth.

"Yes. I would defy nature for you." and the two leaned in, their lips about to touch... when the large yellow bulldog roared from out of the bushes, waving his hands above his head.

"DUDE! NO TIER 2 BEFORE TIER 1! YOU GOTTA HUG HER FIRST!" Jake cried out hysterically, his arms flaying.

"Flame Princess. There is something I have to do before I give you a hug. Jake! Do you have the trumpet?" he asked and Jake looked at him with devious eyes.

"I always bring it man? What do you have planned?" asked the bulldog, smirking just a little bit.

"What do you think? Hit it!" and soon a jazzy sound started playing, a trumpet blaring. The stars seemed to brighten, and Flame Princess was caught by surprise. Finn was there, but shaking his hips from side to side, enjoying the music. Then he started to sing.

_How lucky can One guy be?_  
_I kissed her and she kissed me._  
_Like the fella once said_  
_Ain't that a kick in the head?_

_The room was completely black._  
_I hugged and she hugged back._  
_Like the sailor said quote, _  
_Ain't that a hole in the boat?_

_My head keeps spinning._  
_I go to sleep and keep grinning._  
_If this is just the beginning._  
_Then my life is going to be beautiful._

_I got sunshine enough to spread. _  
_It's just like the fella said,_  
_Tell me quick, ain't love a kick in...the head!_

_My head keeps spinning._  
_I go to sleep and keep, grinning._  
_If this is just the beginning,_  
_then my life is going to be..beautiful._

_She's telling me we'll be wed, _  
_She's picked out a king's size bed, _  
_I couldn't feel any better, or I'd be sick.._  
_So tell me quick?_  
_Ain't love a kick._  
_So tell me quick, ain't love a kick in the head?_

Flame Princess looked at him with surprise before advancing on him.

"I don't care what anyone else says. Here goes nothing." and she leapt right at the boy, throwing her arms around him and kissing him deeply.  


* * *

  
Small curls of smoke escaped from the snout of the dragon. Black wings, tattered and leathered throughout all the years of flying, staying on the down low, flapped mighty above the forest known as the Dark Forest, the forest of dark things. Really original.

Dozens of sword sized teeth lined his mouth as he snarled at the birds, scaring them away from the forest. Smirking slightly, he glided down near the area where the smoke was coming from. Flapping gently, he made sure to make no noise.

Red ruby eyes glared at the couple below, making the dragon smile. Scales glistened with beauty, as the old dragon roared with might. It had been years since the last encounter with humans, and he especially wanted to meet the one below.

It had been thousands of years since the Lich activated the bomb, and spelling doom for the human race. But the humans, if anything, were persistent in their living. No matter what anybody did, humans would live, whether it be one or one million.

The human is flame resistant. Hmmm, that is odd. Uncommon, rare, extraordinary. He has started to unlock the powers of his forefathers. The Lich will not be pleased. But then again, I will need to guide the young hero in his quest. For dark times are coming. My dark wings bring dark words hero, words that will make you think on where your affiliations lie. For war is coming, the Dragon of the North raising his armies. The Candy Kingdom stands in his way. Rise Dragon of the West, and meet him. But Finn the Hero, you must unlock the powers of the first humans if you wish to claim the title.

Are you the son of the one they call the Dragon of the North. WIll you inherit the last Kingdom of the Humans.

WIll you have to kill the one you truly love in order to save yourself? Or will you sacrifice yourself for true love? Will you be the selfless hero of prophecy? Only time will tell. Only time will tell.

The black dragon looked at the couple before shaking his head sadly. He then started to fly away, the great wings beating with sadness. The hero of the land was oblivious to what was going to happen.


	3. Night Attack and Havoc Planned

_Thank you for all the positive feedback. It warms my heart. Here is the next chapter for Flaming Love. _

The Goblin Village was peaceful. The low silver rays of light from the moon reflected off the lazy running river of clear water that cut through the village created an aura of peace. Several Goblins were on guard duty, their spears and bows in hand. The low wood walls showed the plains before them, and the looming shadow of the Dark Forest was warning enough for the few dozen inhabitants not to venture out at night. The howling of wolves broke through the calm night, but nobody thought of it.

"Hey how are you doing Sergeant?" asked a Goblin soldier as he was returning from his patrol. Two Goblin guards, one of them having a Sergeant's chevron on his shoulder armor, which was sewn on hardened leather, looked up, before rolling the dice in his hand. They were in the barracks, a building that was half falling down, with nothing but a few bunks, a table, some chairs, and an armory with a few swords, spears, and bows, along with arrows and armor.

"Good Xero. Get some chow and then show this crag muffin how true Goblins play dice," and his annoyed Goblin counterpart hissed at him, sharp teeth showing, but the Guard Sergeant just laughed.

"Whatever. Just get some chow before I beat the living crap out of you Xero," the other Goblin threatened, before breaking into laughter. The young Goblin guard, Xero, laughed as well, before leaving the barracks to head over the local bakery, which was open until midnight. Few people were awake in the village, only a few guards, children that were nocturnal, and the few thieves that made up the local crime ring in the village. The small village was arranged like a fish hook, with the majority of the houses and shops arrayed in a semi-circle above the river, a clear cut wooden bridge that connected the upper half of the village with the lower half, where the barracks and the bakery were located.

The village was on the northern frontier of the country. It was the local trading post for travelers heading from the Candy Kingdom to the main cities of the Goblin Kingdom, or into the small forts that dotted the Grass Lands. A popular stopping point was the small town that was beginning to be built outside the Tree Fort of Finn the Human, but the Hero wasn't there at the time. The frontier meant that it was nice and isolated from the main urban areas of the country.

But it also meant that it was faraway from the local garrison at Castle Haven, the northern city of the Goblin Kingdom. Only about thirty souls in the Goblin village were soldiers, enough to deter most bandits, but not the Iron Pirates.

The Iron Pirates were the inhabitants of the Islands of Steel and Iron, located thirty miles off the coast of OOO. Their longboats plagued the land where rivers cut through the landscape, and the Goblin village was to be their next target.

So when the Goblin guard saw a massive shape in iron armor that was decorated with paint and other oddities, he knew who they were. And he knew what to cry out.

"Iron Pirates!" before he brandished his sword. The Iron Pirate roared with fierceness before unsheathing his massive battleaxe with a flourish. Screaming primitively, he charged forward, his battleaxe swinging in a blur. The deadly arc of steel passed over the Goblin guard's head as he rolled forward, the air above his head screaming with death.

"Stand...Still!" yelled the Iron Pirate, before slashing at the guard. The guard parried it with the steel blade, his arm jarring with pain as the massive strength of the Iron Pirate was transmitted through the battleaxe. Screaming once more, the Iron Pirate hacked into a wooden post, and the guard rolled to the side, using his superior agility and speed to make sure he wasn't cut in half.

The garrison in the small village had been caught off guard. Several grappling hooks were thrown over the walls, and massive Iron Pirates started to climb into the village. Their iron masks of dragons, seals, and other animals served to frighten the populace and the garrison, and frighten it did. People were screaming as the Iron Pirates descended from the darkness, using it as it's ally. Torches were thrown onto the thatch roofs of the houses and the shops, setting them aflame. The young Goblin guard managed to cut down the Iron Pirate with a single thrust to the neck, as the Iron Pirate was distracted by the beautiful flames that were currently burning down the village. The Iron Pirate went down with a gurgle, blooding bubbling as the sword was jerked out of his neck, a sickening pop and the noise of a bow firing off into the night sky.

"Send for help!" yelled a feminine voice, before a guttural cry was heard. Screaming erupted all over the village, as the three dozen or so Iron Pirates made their presence known, along with the three longboats off the shore. Banging of swords and maces against wooden shields served to distract the garrison, but the Goblins of the village refused to go down lightly.

This wasn't some helpless Goblin village to be shacked, this was the Goblin Village. Screams and the clanging of steel upon steel continued into the night, and the hissing of arrows that came screaming down from either side, the screams of Pirates and Goblins alike as arrows sliced through their armor and into their flesh.

As the night light shone through the village, often helping the hapless Goblin defenders, outside, on the dirt road heading towards the village, a single figure was seen on horseback. It was a humanoid, in shining blue crystal armor, massive ice plates interlocked, with a full helm on it's head, with a plume on top of the helmet. A single crystal blue shield hung on it's back, while a ice sword hung from it's belt. The horse itself was made of ice, the clip-clop of frozen water on stone was enough to make anyone turn their heads.

Two Iron Pirates that were guarding the road to make sure no one escaped the death and battle of the village saw the figure, the top, imposing humanoid that was like a statue, and drew their swords. Made of dangerous steel, these two were ready for anything.

"Stop! Turn around and we won't kill you," one of the Iron Pirates said, twirling in his sword. The other laughed.

"Why can't we kill him brother? His sword would look good on my trophy wall, don't you think?" and the two laughed with heart, before facing the humanoid again.

But this humanoid wasn't about to let that happen.

"I am Sir Icius of the Ice Knights. I am sworn by my monarch to travel the land and face injustice and evil, no matter who it is and to deal with it according to my order's doctrine. Deal it with an icy death," the voice from the helmet, said, and the two Iron Pirates shuddered with fear, for the voice was full of compassion and a will to do away with evil.

The Ice Knights was an order founded by the Ice King after the founding of his kingdom. They were, before him descending into madness, to help the poor, fight for the weak, and face evil with justice. They were the very definition of a perfect knight, and they hadn't wavered in their mission. With their armor and arms of ice, they had dealt evil blows for centuries.

The two Iron Pirates advanced forward, their swords in hand. One of the charged forward, screaming madly. The Ice Horse, heavily armored with it's own ice armor, reared back, and with a mighty breath, kicked the Iron Pirate in the chest.

The Pirate flew back, several ribs breaking. The armor in the middle was caved in, a massive dent in it. The other Pirate was dealt with death easily, as the Ice Knight slashed with his sword of ice, and a few moments later, the Pirate's head was rolling from off his shoulders. The Ice Knight clicked his heels and the horse then charged into a full gallop, heading towards the burning village.

* * *

In a desolate shack in the middle of the Dark Forest, three beings in white robes and hoods sat down on a wooden table. The cackling of a fire was heard near by, giving them some light.

"We work in the Dark to serve the light. We are the last true brothers in the south. We are the last remnants of an order once great. We are the last humans of the Land that was once known as Europe.

"We continue our holy war against the abominations that populate the Earth, and our brothers in the north have finally heard our call. We will reclaim our rightful place as rulers of the Earth, and as the priests of God himself."

"But how? The boy they call Finn, he will surely resist. He is too deeply integrated with the culture, the abominations to side with us. If he were to live, then the creatures and the nightmares of the land with surely band together."

"Then we need to deal with him."

"Kill him?"

"I don't know. Our creed doesn't say anything about killing a fellow human, but I don't want to. He is a human after all. Even if he doesn't act like one."

"Then we need to kill him. He is too dangerous. If he were to live, then the conquest of OOO would be to difficult. We need to kill him."

"But what of the King? The Dragon of the North will not take kindly to his son being killed. If he has learned that the boy lived, he might send a squadron of knights to capture the boy and bring him back!"

"Then we need to strike before they do. Summon the Dark Watchers."

* * *

The Tree Fort stood proudly, a banner of a white hat atop of it. Finn and his brother were sleeping peacefully, the demon-blooded sword resting against the window. Finn's arm was over Flame Princess, her light glow slightly duller, as she was trying to lower her body heat in order not to burn down any of the Fort.

Flame Princess was currently staying at the Tree Fort, until Finn could finish building the house by the river. Finn was actually awake, watching the sleeping Princess with curiosity.

It was no secret that he was in love with the fiery princess. It awoke something that had never been awoken. His heart was on fire when he was near her, his brow beginning to sweat. He was in love with her, and he was willing to admit to the entire world. It had been a few days since his talk and his admittance of love for the Princess of the Fire Kingdom. He had kissed her for hours, until their lips were swollen, and he was crying with happiness. They were sharing the bed due to Flame Princess refusal to go anywhere without him. He didn't mind, but he made sure that he didn't cross a line, that Jake christened, "Tier 15".

Jake had recently learned that he had crossed that line, and that Lady Rainicorn was pregnant. He had spent a day at Lady's house in celebration, allowing Flame Princess and Finn to enjoy their time at the Tree Fort.

"I love you Flame Princess," he muttered, burying his face into the the soft nook of her neck. She laughed softly, as she felt the warm breath of her Prince on her neck, before snuggling more into his embrace.

What they couldn't see was the three dozen knights arrayed outside the Tree Fort, thunder flashing in the sky as they started to climb the house. One of them was armed with a bow. Using an oiled rag that was soon put on fire, he attached that rag to an arrow, and aimed the arrow at the Tree Fort. Without further word,the arrow flew straight and true, and the Tree Fort was on fire.

The Capture for Finn was about to start. The heir to the throne of the Dragon of the North was about to be returned to his rightful place, and no one was going to interfere.

That Captain Richard Nicholas of the Dragon Guard was sure about.

**_What did you guys think? It's a lot different than the other one. Don't worry about the interaction between Flame Princess and Finn. Finn is a guy who would cuddle and snuggle in his bed with his girlfriend, but wouldn't cross the line unless they were ready. Not until they were married. Oops, did I say that? Please read and review._**


	4. Into the Field of Battle

**Here is the next chapter for Flaming Love!**

If there was one thing Finn hated most, it was his house burning down. He saw the flames spring up and lick at his tree house, the smell of burning wood assaulting his nose. He looked at Flame Princess, who was stirring, and he sprung into action, first opening the windows in order to allow air into the house. Well, that just provoked the fire even more, since Fire needed oxygen. He panicked and dove down when a flaming arrow whistled right into the house, adding it's own fuel to fire. He grabbed his demon blooded sword and sheathed on his back, since he was always ready for battle, and grabbed his crossbow that was hanging on the wall. All of his mementos, his trophies, all of his memories were being burnt to the ground. He was feeling despair and as soon Flame Princess woke up, he sprinted towards her, cradling her in his arms.

"Finn what is happening?" she said drowsily. Finn's head darted to see the flames continue to destroy, bright orange and red wisps that destroyed everything in his life. He yelled out loud that he would kill anyone who did this and he looked at Flame Princess.

"Fire and burning down my tree house. My _tree house! _We have to get out of here. Just because we're both fire-proof doesn't mean that we'll be safe. We have to get you to either the Fire Kingdom, the Candy Kingdom, or the Goblin Kingdom," Finn said in order to take a breath," because those are the closest kingdoms that will tolerate us. Everywhere else is experiencing war and famine, and we need to get you to somewhere safe."

"Just me? What are you going to do?" she said, her eyebrow arching. He laughed before putting her down.

"I'm gonna stop these guys. It's finding the guys who did this!" he yelled and Flame Princess laughed. As the two laughed he saw something. Something black. Something that felt like _cold. _Without thinking he shoved Flame Princess into the flames and drew his demon blooded sword and parried a sword that came whispering out of the darkness. Something in a black cloak was circling him. Raising his sword in a guarding position, he glanced around, looking and straining his eyes. The sword came flickering out like a serpents tongue, lashing out for his leg. It was quick, almost too quick, and Finn barely blocked it.

_Look with your ears. Make your enemy appear, not with your eyes, but with your ears. Hear them and then you will see my son. For only the blind truly see. _Finn chuckled. He closed his eyes, making it so that he had to hear wherever his enemy was. The flames roaring and destroying. The sounds of creaking wood and destruction. And the sound of someone lunging forward, the sword in the darkness aimed right for his heart. Ducking under it with a smooth flourish, he nicked the creature or wielder of the sword in the knee, a small cut that was perfectly executed. The creature stumbled and Finn, not allowing the flames to blind him, charged forward, his sword bashing against the other with three quick strokes. The sound of sword bashing on sword was apparently new to the creature, for it desperately parried. Slashing, he cut the creature in the shoulder, earning an unholy scream. Shrilling, the creature attempted to tackle Finn, but Finn, who was a master at hand to hand combat, dropped his sword and grabbed the creature's wrists, locking them up with a grip as strong as iron. Pivoting to the right, he threw the man against the weakening wall, groans escaping. Finn scooped up both swords, and felt the blade. _Ice and Fire. _The demon blooded sword grinned deeply as it sang and battered against the creature's knees. Another unholy scream escaped the creature's throat and bashed against the ears of Finn._  
_

"Who are you!" Finn demanded and the creature groaned. Finn bent down and looked right into the creature's face. It was surprising, for the creature was wearing a black mask that covered his face, a hood over it and a cape the color of darkness. Black trousers and a black tunic with studded iron armor spikes was what he wore as well.

"I am the Watcher of the dark. I serve the dark in order to advance my race you scumbag. You might have defeated me, but you'll never defeat my friends," the creature spoke with a strangely human voice, and Finn looked at him.

"I don't care what you think! I'll not allow myself to be defeated by a bunch of cowards behind masks," and with that Finn dropped him to the ground. Blood was spread everywhere where the flames weren't. Finn knelt down and unclasped the creatures scabbard, and clipped around his own waist. His backpack destroyed, his blonde hair a mess, Finn sheathed the cold blade right into the scabbard. Finn quickly prayed to Glob that he would be alright before sprinting out the window and leaping.

* * *

If there was something the Dark Watcher did not like doing, it was killing fellow humans. But the men in plate armor would bring the unholy child back to their own land and as a prince. He did not deserve it, the Dark Watcher knew, and besides, he was corrupted by these people. He had sent one Dark Watcher to kill the boy and that should have been enough. But it seemed it wasn't, since he heard the unholy screams of his brother and soon another scream. This one was human and suddenly he saw the boy leap out of the window.

His clothes were somewhat smoldering after being subjected to some wear and tear. His blonde hair was long and fell to his shoulders. In his hands was a demon sword of legend, a red blade that shone in the night's embrace, further strengthened by the moon. The knights that had been sent to capture the boy started to close in.

_He won't be able to cut down thirty or so knights. He is not that strong. _But in his mind the Dark Watcher was furious. If the knights managed to capture the boy he would have to be murdered along with the other knights. He did not want to kill other true blooded humans.

It was something he was not going to enjoy.

"Brothers, it seems that we must kill our fellow humans. Though it saddens me to say this, we cannot let these knights take our target to the north," he said casually. He saw one knight attempt to grab the boy with an armored hand, only to have said hand removed with a vicious swing of the sword. He and his fellow brothers soon charged out of the forest, screaming. The four dark brothers slammed into the knights with savagery that would make even the Lich cringe in fear.

One knight came screaming, a devious battleaxe in hand, swinging it with deadly efficiency. He ducked under a savage swing to his face and promptly removed the knight's head from his body with a single slash of his black sword. Another knight, with a blue merman painted on his steel armor, came crashing in, his steel sword flashing downwards towards the Dark Watcher's face.

"Die! You shall not hurt Prince Finn!" he snarled and kept swinging his sword. The Dark Watcher easily parried his blows and then ended the knight's life with a single thrust to the knight's heart. Ejecting his blade out of the man's chest, he saw blood dripping out and turned to witness the destruction that was being wrought by the knights, his brothers, and Finn. What he saw horrified even his own black heart.

Finn was standing over the bodies of two knights and even of his dark brothers. A dark brother was engaged in swordplay with the boy, and he had never seen a boy move so fast. The boy ducked under a lightning strike to his head and had thrust his sword, only for it to be knocked to the side by the dark brother. They continue to clash, even when knights and his own black brothers attempted to help whoever. A knight had gotten himself impaled by Finn's sword, the red seemingly dancing with hungry eyes, eager to take more lives. Dancing, he struck another knight down with a single slash from his sword, cleanly removing the knight's head from his shoulders.

"He is one of the most fearsome fighters there is in this cursed world," he muttered. Most of the knights were dead and soon his black brother was dead, ended with a single thrust to the Dark Watcher's heart. The blood mingled with the demon sword, before he launched himself at the other knights.

"Death...itself has fought with the boy and lost," he said again, before propelling himself into the fight once more.

One of the surviving knights attempted to cave his head in with a morning star, only for it to wrap around the black sword and yanked from his grasp. He was soon dispatched with a single stab to the heart. Only five or so knights were alive, but they had taken their toll on his brothers. Two of his brothers had been killed by knights, though the fifteen knights they had taken down was a testimony to their skill. Another had been killed in single combat by Finn, and the other survivor was engaged in battle with Finn himself.

Despite all of this, he was still confident that his remaining brother could take care of the boy. The five knights were about to ascend back into the fight when suddenly he felt very hot. He turned to see a massive creature, made of flame and fire, demonic red eyes burning with hatred.

"WHO DARES ATTACKS FINN!" she raged and soon two fireballs slammed into the group of knights, immediately roasting two in their armor. The other three rolled to the side when another fireball roared towards them.

This creature was Flame Princess. The lead Dark Watcher immediately knew what to do. He had to remove this abomination.

"Marcus! Disengage from the boy. Kill him if you can, but get over here!" he ordered, only to hear a groan and he turned, to see Finn impaling his last brother with his red sword that the demons forged with their own blood.

"Why?" he heard the question. The last knights, all of them wearing a cape with a black dragon sewn on it, were encircling him. Death was ready to take the boy. But soon he saw that Finn had easily dispatched the knights with ease, soon sheathing his sword.

The Dark Brother soon realized that he was the last remaining foe on the battlefield.

"YOU! Why did you attack us?!" Finn yelled with a pointed finger. The Dark Watcher chuckled.

"Because my boy, you would be the one to stop the invasion. You must die in order for humanity to take its rightful place as the dominating species in the world once more."

And then the Dark Watcher looked at Flame Princess. His eyes were ice, hers were fire. He then wrapped his cloak around him, and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the ice wasteland that was the Ice Kingdom, the Ice King's armies were starting to unfreeze itself. A mist of cold, fine, mountain air soon swept along the northern borders of the Ice Castle that the Ice King made his home. He was determined to save the Land of OOO from the destruction that the humans would soon wrought onto the world. Ice spearmen were protecting his solar as he walked in, parting their spears as he beckoned them to follow him. His captains and lords of his army were all assembled. Usually what they would do was to argue for weeks at a time in order to plan their own invasion of the Candy Kingdom, but they couldn't this time.

The Ice King was determined to save his love's kingdom. He would not make the same mistake had did thousands of years ago. He let a tear of ice slip from his eye, as he soon thought of Marceline, his sweet Vampire Queen. He loved her as if she was his own daughter.

But most of all, he wanted Betty. He soon wiped his tears as one of his captains was pointing to a map of the Land of OOO and telling them that two hundred thousand screaming human soldiers would be descending onto the Candy Kingdom...


End file.
